Styluses are known in the art for use with digitizer systems such as with digitizer systems that are integrated with a display screen, e.g. a touch screen. Stylus position is sensed by the digitizer system and used to provide input to a computing device associated with the display screen. Position of the stylus is typically correlated with virtual information displayed on the display screen. Inputs originating from the stylus are typically interpreted as user commands or user inputs for commands Some portable computing devices include a compartment for storing the stylus while the stylus is not in use.